This invention concerns toilet seats (including lids) which are hinged to able to be raised when the toilet is being used by a male.
The proper positioning of a toilet seat has long been a troublesome necessity.
The need to move the seat by hand makes many users reluctant to raise the seat in public restrooms. Improper seat use is a public health issue due to the possible spread of disease as a result.
Even within a private household proper seat positioning may be a problem as well as to an inconvenience and a source of discord especially between male and female householders.
It has long been recognized that powering toilet seat movement would alleviate this situation since it would end the need to manually lift or lower the seat. Electric motor drive arrangements for raising and lowering toilet seats have thus heretofore been proposed, but these arrangements have been complex and necessitated major modifications to a conventional toilets, precluding retrofitting to existing toilet seats.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified powered toilet seat positioner able to be installed in existing toilets.